


i'm too weak to be cold;

by hsrdfeelings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORGAN!, M/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsrdfeelings/pseuds/hsrdfeelings
Summary: "if there was a peace to leia's own fire, it was luke skywalker's eyes"-in which after 3 years of being friends with leia, han will meet her twin brother, luke, for the first time.





	i'm too weak to be cold;

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MORGAN!!!! i hope this is good and i'm sorry i'm in exam week and i can't do better ksjdk love you babe
> 
> ps1: please keep in mind this is unbeta'd and english is not my native language and don't be rude if you see any grammar mistakes

if there was anything han wouldn't do, is fake liking something. or someone. or anything else. his expressions were too honest for this, and he knew he couldn't put on a fake smile - it just wouldn't show up.

and he remembered, some hours later, he said this exactly same thing to lando calrissian, one of his best friends and owner of the new lgbtq+ club in the school. and yet, there he was. sitting in a school chair, with chewie by his right side and Leia organa in his left, texting rapidly in her own phone, brown eyes focused on the screen; probably not listening to a damn thing happening in the room.

he wouldn't blame her, he wasn't listening to. her eyes were way more interesting than some experiences from the new trans kid in the neighborhood.

"han, my brother's coming home for the weekend, you wanna go with us today?"

"i really don't want to bring you father's anger to my person today, princess. he hates me, and you know it"

leia sighed, and from the back of his eyes, he could still see her brown eyes rolling so fast it almost disappeared on her head.

"he doesn't hate you. he only hates what we've done, you know, the whole boyfriend-girlfriend beard thing. you know he hates lying too, so it's understandable why he doesn't like you, han!"

han thought about it for a moment and memories from the worst time of his life came back running. when he was a jock, and had to live for his reputation as the "straight guy every girl wants", and leia still wanted to pretend she was straight for her parents. in fact, they knew everyone could smell the gay out of them.

"but mom is going to be there, and she loves you. also my brother is like a less cutest version of me so you are going to be fine, i swear."

-

he wasn't going to be fine.

from the other side of the room, anakin skywalker was staring in a way han was asking himself if that man could see his soul. after all, anakin was a cop, and he knew han wasn't a victim of the system and his reputation's never been worse, and it's like he could smell it from han's raggedy clothes.

"so, mr. skywalker, what's been up to you lately?" he said, trying to break the unbreakable thick silence. for some reason, it didn't work out.

"catching smugglers, putting teenagers in jail, the same as always. you?"

"nothing really." in fact, he was smuggling and being held in jail, but it's not like he could say it out loud in front of a cop.

when he and leia started dating, anakin was the first one to interrupt saying he didn't liked han. although his suspects were because of a cargo of cocaine he once caught han with, leia was pretty sure her dad just didn't felt something right about them together, like a mystical power or something; but in true, it didn't make any sense at all, or else he would've liked han when they broke up and came out officially to everyone in town. but anakin skywalker still hated him to death.

in the other hand, padmé amidala was the kindest and most incredible person he'd ever met in his 17-something years of living. her eyes, a warm brown that sometimes looked green, were like home everytime he went to the skywalker's place and her hug was the best sensation in the whole universe. he, knowing leia since he was 15 years old, spent a lot of his teenagers years there, and to him, padmé amidala was the closest to a mom he'd ever had.

leia was nothing to sleep on too. her eyes, rough and very much looking like anakin everytime she was angry or trying to prove a point to someone, and her hair always looking beautifully arranged. leia was something...something else, in words and in sayings and in looks and in everything he could think of. although they would be fighting all the time, she knew it wasn't that deep.

but he never saw her brother, someone called luke skywalker.

sure, he saw some pictures of them when they were kids - playing with starships and dressing up as princesses and knights - but since luke went away to do highschool in an arts related school in tatooine, han never saw him. he just heard and heard about him, without never talking to him, but he doubt he'd want to.

"ben send me a text three minutes ago, ani! he and luke are coming in ten if the traffic isn't that bad, so if you would please start decorating the wall, I'd be thankful."

anakin sighed, lifting from his seat in the sofa and following padmé to the kitchen, leaving han alone in the living room with a lot of portraits of the twins and their parents, some with this "uncle ben" he heard leia talk so much about, some alone.

in one of the portraits he saw a young padmé and anakin, with a bearded man by their side, in their wedding day picture. if the saying that twins look like their parents, luke would be exactly like his mother, han thought. leia, in the other hand, was a daddy's girl, with his fire in her eyes and his sarcasm in her mouth, they'd be able to take over the world one day.

and then the doorbell rang.

"I'M COMING" a girl with two buns in her head screamed, happiness floating from every word she said, and a smile that if it were bigger would hurt her cheeks came for the door, running so fast she almost tripped in her socks.

by the door, was exactly what han was expecting; a very much older man, with a grey-going-to-white beard and casual clothing was hugging leia and sounding as happy as her. that must've been ben, han thought to himself, trying to catch a peek of the younger boy by his side.

and when he did, all he could think of was _wow_.

if there was peace to leia's own fire, that was luke skywalker. he stood there, awkwardly waiting for the moment of his hug and balancing his own body to right and left and the golden locks going together with the slim figure. his clothes were nothing special, a white jeans and a blue nasa t-shirt with the words "nerd" instead of nasa on it, and white adidas on his feet. and his eyes; oh god, his eyes.

his eyes were like waterfalls, so blue and peaceful han thought someone could've swim -or drown- in those eyes. he was wearing light make-up, something blue-ish in his eyelids and han caught a glimpse of something shining in his lips. rosé lips pressing together in a clearly signal of anxiety and worry.

 _jesus christ,_ han thought, _this is a blessing and a sin at the same time._

when the twins stopped hugging and the cheek kissing, padmé started running for the arms of her son and her good friend, hugging both at the same time and with another of her traditional "i'm so happy i could literally die" smiles. then anakin. and then...

then it was his time for the hugs.

"han! luke is here! come meet him, darling, i'm sure you two will be very good friends!"

the kid, luke, smiled, showing two lines of perfect white theeth in a almost malicious smile that didn't matched his looks at all. it wasn't like the smiles he gave to leia and all the others, and han got a feeling that that was one of the secret smiles - those people have for special other people, not strangers that pretended to be your sister's boyfriend and now is completely crushing you.

"i'm luke, pleased to meet you. i've heard a lot about you, solo, hope we get along well."

and with the last look luke showed him, he was sure they were going to get along _very well._

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are highly appreciated!! 
> 
> (also come talk to me on twitter it's @77sleia)


End file.
